


The Romance of Moon and Mountain

by OrChan12



Series: Tsukkiyama week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Crossdressing, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Enemies to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Rivalry, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: A writer desperate of writing the next big hit, a love story between two guys from rival kingdoms, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. The actor meant to play Tsukishima insults the script and tells him to change it to a "regular" romance movie.The writer gives up and re-writes the script. He falls asleep only to wake as one of the characters, Yamaguchi. Only Yamaguchi was supposed to die in the beginning in the new draft. And the fact that Tsukishima looks like the actor who insulted him doesn't make it easier.Will the writer die or the original story will take over?(this is for day 3, which I post one day earlier because I will be gone)(Based on a chinese drama)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892140
Kudos: 29
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	The Romance of Moon and Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the title and the summary and immidietly thought "oh my god it's based on the romance of tiger and rose", then we can be best friends :D I fell in love with "Romance of Tiger and Rose" (I highly recommend this chinese drama) and I really wanted an au based on the show.
> 
> Since this is only a one-shot, I didn't include everything, just the main idea of the story. I made a LOT of changes
> 
> This doesn't reflect the Japanese royalty in any way, nor it is historically accurate, take that in mind.
> 
> Hope you'll still like it (whether you know the drama or not).  
> Thank you for lumenera who managed to read this and edit this long piece of work.

_The kingdoms of Karasuno and Nekoma had been enemies for centuries. Both sides suffered loses in the bloodshed between the kingdoms, there was no family without a loved one gone. Two kings decided it was time to end the war. What better way to make an alliance than a union between two people from each side?_

_The princess of Karasuno and the prince of Nekoma were arranged to marry one another. Despite the two never met before, they agree for the sake of their homes. Only once the two meet, the prince lays his eyes upon the princess's servant, a male one. The new attraction raises a concern for the prince but the two fall in love. It is revealed the servant was the king's son, who had to be hidden as the laws state a weak child born to a royal family must be killed._

_Since it's a marriage between the two royal family, the terms of the alliance changed, and the two men could live happily ever after._

He finished it. He finally managed to finish the script he was working on for weeks. The freckled man was an inspiring screenplay writer who also happened to be very poor. He depended on the script to earn him a living for the close time period. It was a risk making a story featuring a gay couple as the main one, but the studios accepted the idea. He put so much thought into the main lead, making him the writer's ideal type, so other could also fall for him.

He looked at the bank account to see if the money came in. When he saw there was no new transection, he called the director. "Hey, can you guys please give me ten percent in advance? I already sent the script."

"Yeah, sorry to keep you waiting, but the actor we hired refuses the project."

This couldn't be happening. The actor is a big name, losing him means no movie, and no movie means no money. "Did he say why?"

"He said that unless the screen writer can change his mind, either you rewrite it, or he is out."

The writer sighed. "Fine, where can I find him?"

The shooting set was crowded by fangirls, making it difficult for the writer go through. They all were fawning over the handsome actor. He had an unusual blond curly hair; he hid his golden eyes behind a pair of glasses and was taller than most actors. This actor's popularity could be the reason the writer's movie would be a big hit.

They were filming an action scene and the actor managed to look cool throughout the action sequence. More screams came from the fangirls as they took a brake to prepare for the next scene. The writer wasted no time.

The actor wasn't surprised by much. "Let me guess, you're the talentless screen writer?"

'Don't punch him, you need his face.' The writer took a deep breath. "You said there was a problem with the script."

"Yes, it's terrible. The story is unbelievable. I mean, how is that Tsukishima guy and Yamaguchi are supposed to fall for one another?"

"What is wrong with the characters?" Clearly the actor wasn't fitting for the role of Tsukishima. He was too mean. "Tsukishima looks like a grumpy guy but he is a softy on the inside. Yamaguchi is a quiet guy who falls in love him at first sight but then he learns about Tsukishima's true nature and they fall in love."

"Tsukishima is way too asshole in the beginning. Besides, he comes from a place where homosexuality is practically a crime, he would murder Yamaguchi just for the he looked at him. Honestly, might as well have because that Yamaguchi dude is so blend, I always forget he exist."

"He isn't bad. He is just shy and insecure, but he is nice, and he can see Tsukishima's real personality."

"Okay, clearly everything you know about romance come from manga or American movies. Maybe you shouldn't write romance at all, unless you write the next sexy fanfiction with an asshole as the main character."

The director called the actor to go back on set. The writer gave up. "Fine, I'll get rid of the Yamaguchi character. I'll rewrite the script. It will be just a regular script of a man falling for a woman." He wanted to stand up for his principles, but money was more important at the moment. Rant must be paid somehow.

"This will sell better; those stories have low standards. Your story will fit right in. By the way, might as well change Tsukishima's servants. They almost come out as if they are trying to annoy him."

Was his script that terrible? He didn't have the chance to ask the actor as he was called back to the set.

_The kingdoms of Karasuno and Nekoma suffered great losses over the years of bloodshed in the war. The kings decided to put an end to the feud, and they agreed on one thing, a marriage between the crown prince of Nekoma and the only daughter of Karasuno's king would benefit both. The daughter refuses marry a man she doesn't love, so her servant volunteers dressing as a woman to fool the prince and giving her a chance to run away._

_The prince finds out quickly and, feeling betrayed, executes the servant. The prince dresses as a local peasant to study the kingdom to know the best way to attack it. Then, he meets the most gorgeous woman he laid his eyes on, that makes him doubt the idea of invading Karasuno._

_Later they reveal to each other their true identity and the prince finds out that the woman was no other than the princess he was meant to marry. The two get married and the two kingdoms live a peaceful era._

'That's defiantly a big change.' He looked out the window and saw that nighttime came before he noticed. He looked at the clock- he worked on the new script almost a day. With that realization, his fatigue took over and he fell asleep.

He was awakened by another person shaking him. "Wake up," he heard a voice of a nervous female. He lived by himself, he most certainly didn't go out and went home back with another person, let alone a woman. He opened his eyes and saw a cute petite blond woman with a traditional hair style. Her entire looked reminded him of traditional Japanese kimono. He looked around the room styled in a Japanese old fashioned style, the setting he wanted for his movie.

He jumped out of bed, scaring the woman. He found himself dressed up in traditional clothes. There was no mirror around so he could only hope his looks stayed the same.

"Yamaguchi- kun, are you okay?" asked the woman.

Yamaguchi? As in… "What is my full name?" he asked.

The woman was stunned by the question but played along. "You're Yamaguchi Tadashi. Oh no, were your memories erased?"

He was inside his own novel? And as in a character that was supposed to die? He looked at the woman beside him. 'Think, who is the nervous character you wrote because you wanted someone cute?' Then he looked at her clothes and figured out who she was. Yachi Hitoka, Yamaguchi's friend, who was the daughter of treasurer and the next in line for the job. Despite Yamaguchi being a servant, the two got along well. She was also close with the princess.

"No- Yachi-san," he tried to put on a smile. "I was just sleeping very well."

Yachi sighed in relief. "Oh, thank god, because Kiyoko was searching for you. The king is gathering everyone, including his family, to talk about the alliance with Nekoma."

This was the meeting Yamaguchi volunteers ins to help Kiyoko escape. Then he marries the prince instead and… Maybe if he dies, he will come back to his own world. Or maybe it was a weird dream he would wake up from.

"You're right. Let's go, I need to die," he said and stormed out of the room.

Yachi ran after him. "You're going to die?! Please don't! Wait, you're going the wrong direction!"

A woman with long dark hair was waiting outside the meeting room. Her dark purple eyes gave the writer a warm smile. Looking at the beauty mark on her face and judging by her slim tall body, he knew who she was. That was no other than princess Kiyoko, the most gorgeous woman in Karasuno. Her smiles were reserved for her family and friends. Her dark purple eyes were sparkling when she looked at Yachi and the servant.

"You failed to get up this morning too?" she asked him with no resentment in her voice.

He pretended feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Kiyoko." He reminded himself to call her by her first name. He meant to write them close, so the sacrifice would have a meaning.

The trio went inside the meeting room. There was no doubt who was the king. Sawamura Daichi was meant to have a strong presence and handsome features. Next to him sat his wife Yui and the next heir to the throne, Chikara.

Yachi sat behind her mother and Tadashi trailed behind Kiyoko. The king didn't say anything about them coming late. The king had a soft spot for his only daughter and Tadashi. It wasn't supposed to be revealed until later in the story that Yamaguchi had been born weak so when he was born the king and the queen hid him under the identity of a servant's son to avoid the law of sacrificing the weak child an pray for a stringer one. It made a little sense to make such low, but in the original draft he needed a solution at the end. He hoped this was a small detail no one would pick on.

It didn't matter because he was going to die, and this was the first the last time he was in the room with his supposed family.

"Let's start the meeting, shall we?" said the king. "As you all know Karasuno and Nekoma never got along since the kingdoms had been established. In recent years the king of Nekoma and I worked on a ceasefire. In the last weeks we had been talking about a… cooperation between the kingdoms. He has a son in a marriable age, and I have a daughter-"

"I refuse," Kiyoko said immediately. "I won't marry a man I barely know."

"I know it's hard, but it important to keep peace between the kingdoms."

"Why does it have to be me? He could marry a nobleman's daughter instead or Chikara."

The prince caught immediately reacted. "No, thanks, not interested in marriage."

"The heir for the throne would marry a woman worthy enough to carry the next generation," the king said as he stared at his son. Then he turned to his daughter with a softer look. "We might allow same sex marriage in our kingdom; it doesn't apply royalty and the kingdom of Nekoma forbids it."

He knew the conversation would last for much long, as he needed to fill some air-time. Why to wait with the story? He had the power moving it along. "I'll go instead of Kiyoko."

Everyone in the room fell silent. He cleared his throat. "Only the sons make public appearance, no one knows how the princess looks like. My hair is long enough, and my body is thin and could fit a female's kimono. I can manage for a while and in the meantime the princess can run away."

"I'm against that idea," said the queen. "You'll be put in risk once the prince finds out."

"It doesn't matter, a princess life is far more important than a mere servant."

The king and the queen exchanged awkward glares with one another. Kiyoko seemed to notice but decided not to comment. Instead she said, "Tadashi, you've been a close friend of mine since you were born. I consider you like a little brother." He felt a bit guilty for making the king and the queen uncomfortable. "I'm not going to run away. There is no need for me to hide."

"Everyone has heard of the princess. If you won't show up, then someone else has too. He might want to avenge you too and I refuse that option. I don't mind pretending to be you and get married."

"That's enough," the king cut his words, annoyed. "We are seeking peace with the kingdom, not going to war."

"Isn't the reason you wanted this arrangement was to get to know Nekoma's weakness?" Everyone in the room once again fell silence. Only the king, the heir and the generals knew of the plan. The marriage to the prince in their territory meant the prince was under their lows. The king could do anything to get that information and take over Nekoma. Of course, he knew the plan. He was the one who thought about it.

"Sooner or later there will be a war. Only when the prince marries me, I can draw some information before he finds out so we can still have an advantage." Suddenly he was aware how nervous he was. He was mumbling and he didn't believe his own words. It was much easier writing what the characters were meant to say to sound cool than actually saying those words. It was easier making Tadashi say heartfelt speech whereas the writer just through everything out of the window and improved.

The royal family and some of the knights didn't agree with the clumsy explanation, but the generals and ministers agreed to the idea.

"It is better to send a servant than our precious princess."

"This might work. If we are smart enough the prince won't figure out."

"It's not a solid plan, but we can make one."

With no excuse to refuse, the king bitterly gave his approvement. "Fine, we will have the ceremony in two days-"

What was the point in having a traditional ceremony? The situation was anything but traditional. It would be the best to skip everything and go straight to the scene when he dies. It wasn't a real wedding and he wouldn't get excited. "Actually, let's skip all the rituals, we don’t need all that," he said. "We will do them later."

Everyone started murmuring again. The king, however, didn't mind. "Fine, I understand your will. Very well, let's have a better plan."

He was getting married and it would everything he didn't dream of.

He was walking back and forth in his room waiting for the prince to show up. Yachi was next to him trying to calm him down, only making it worst as they were both nerve wracks. As he was pretending to be the princess, wearing the bride's kimono that's was uncomfortable, he was assigned his own servant. The short red haired man was Hinata Shoyo who was Tadashi's best friend. In the original draft he was always fighting Tsukishima and they become friends later, but still annoy each other. In the new version, they are sworn enemies.

He wondered what the prince would think of him. Kiyoko was known inside the palace as a beauty, leading to rumors about her outside the palace. When she walked outside everyone told her she was as beautiful as the princess. It was hard to make her blend in the crowd with her exceptional looks. Feeling worried for his daughter's safety he sent a knight to guard her. Tanaka Ryuunosuke was originally supposed to be the princess' love interest, but when rewriting he decided to make him a knight with unrequited crush. 'I'm sorry, Tanaka.'

Tadashi on the hand had the writer's own look. He was skinny and freckled, with plain dark green hair that's grew longer when he woke up in a different world. The prince would suspect something isn't right just by looking at him. It didn't matter. The prince would want to murder him that night.

"Don't worry, you will be fine, I'll make sure of it," said Hinata. "The prince won't harm you."

"Thank you Hinata." 'But the story wasn't meant to go that way.'

"If it worth anything, you look beautiful tonight, like the rumors say," Hitoka said.

He looked at the people who were supposed to be his friends. Meeting them in person and not on paper, he knew he would give them a happy ending. He hated the kimono he was wearing, the make up felt heavy but he still smiled at her. "Thank you," and he meant it.

He could hear the voices outside. It was time to say goodbye to his friends as it was supposed to be alone time for the bride and the groom. He put on his veil and sat on the bed. His heart was beating fast. He wasn't really dying, he would go back to his own life, so why was he so afraid? He closed his eyes hoping it would make things go faster.

The door opened and a man walked in. He opened one eye, to check the man he was getting married to. In a quick glance the man looked familiar. Too familiar. He opened both his eyes, hoping it would be just an illusion. But it wasn't. It was the same actor who made him rewrite the script and made fun of him. "It's you?!"

The prince was taken a back. "Yes, I'm your husband. Are all women in Karasuno acting rude?"

Tadashi cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I'm just surprised, that's all. Meeting my spouse for the first time, you know how it is."

"No, you're my first wife," said the actor – or the prince of Nekoma. "At least I hope as I was promised but seeing we didn't have a ceremony."

Tadashi stood up. "It doesn't matter if we have ceremony or not, what the most important is that we are married, isn't it?"

Tsukishima offered him to sit down next to him by the table. "Then I would like to make a toast with my wife now when we are own our own."

Tadashi went along. When the two sat down, the prince took the wine jar and poured the wine to two cups. The people of Karasuno were known to be able hold their liquor, he might as well enjoy it for once.

"You can take off you veil. It would be easier for you to drink the wine."

The prince reached for his face and Tadashi stopped him. "Sorry, I would prefer to do this myself." He took off the veil. If the prince had any thoughts on the way he looked, he didn't reveal any.

The two man drank the wine. They drank another glass and Tadashi's head was spinning. He was always weak when it came to alcohol and the same was in this story. But maybe it was a good thing- his death wouldn't be that painful. Tsukishima was about to pour another glass when he noticed Tadashi's face turned red as it usually happens.

"Take me to the bed," said Tadashi. "I want to end this quickly." They would get in bed; Tsukishima would learn his secret and then –

The prince obeyed and pick up the servant. Why the jerk actor had to look so handsome and cool in that moment? "You're a heavy for a woman."

The actor would look much better if he never talked. "Who is being rude now, Tsuki?"

The prince put him down on the bed. "You don’t have to call me like that." The bed was warm and comfortable, it made Tadashi unwillingly close his eyes. He tried to fight it but with no avail he failed.

Kei looked at his bride who fainted on their wedding night. This was the first time he had seen someone getting drunk from only two shots. This was probably the worst night any newlyweds ever had. He carefully pulled the blanket underneath his wife and covered her. He had no will consummate his marriage with unconscious woman. She was in deep sleep.

He sighed and went to his room. He walked into a scene of a general getting down on one knee in front of his servant. "No," said the servant. "We don't live here."

The general looked at Kei. "Your highness, please tell us we can stay. I can marry Akaashi here."

"Fine, stay here forever as far and I concern," said Kei.

The general got up. "Was it that bad? I told you to be gentle, they say it's painful the first time."

"She fainted."

"So you were that good?"

"What- no, she was drunk, Bokuto!" Kei tried to keep his cool but the general his father sent was a bit too much.

"Sorry, bro. Was she as gorgeous as everyone says?"

"Bokuto, you have no shame, don't you?" asked Akaashi.

That woman wasn't the gorgeous type. This wasn't the rumored cold beauty he had heard of. Then again, no one had known the princess. "She is shy, a nerve wrack… and she is kind of… cute." He whispered the last word so the guys wouldn't hear him admit that.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

The next day Tadashi woke up with the outfit from the wedding night. His vision was a bit blurry at first, but he was still in the world of his script. He was alive, which meant the prince didn't try to make a move on him. He was still alive. In the script he wasn't supposed to get drunk, only he ended up getting out of conscious.

Changing the script, was it allowed? Hinata walked in with Yachi behind him holding clothes.

"How was your night? Did the prince try do anything funny?" Hinata was in high spirits, looking for a fight.

He told everything that happened that night, which wasn't a lot. "This so embarrassing. I bet he doesn't want to look at me."

"That's not true," he heard an unfamiliar voice. At the entrance stood a beautiful man with curly dark hair and green eyes. "I'm Akaashi, I'm the prince's servant. He sent me to invite you for breakfast."

Tadashi was glad his secret wasn't revealed accidently. Akaashi was a smart man, he would figure out something is wrong. "Tell him I would be ready in ten. I would like to change."

"Very well," Akaashi bowed and got out.

Only after the servant left the trio could breath in ease. Yachi handed him the clothes. "Here, these are supposed to be in your size. I'll help you get your hair and make up done after you change."

"Yachi told me how to dress you up so I'll help you with this part," said Hinata.

The two helped him change. He still didn't like it, but the purple flowery kimono was less heavy and this time the make up was lighter.

"If I didn't know any better, I would fall in love with you," said Hinata.

Tadashi felt out of place wearing woman's clothes. If any of the bullies from his childhood saw him like that, they would make fun of him. He tended to be gentler than most guys and the fact he knew he liked men from young age didn't help.

Tsukishima waited for him outside the mansion, Akaashi and a buff man with an owl haircut stood next to him. Akaashi was meant to be the only escort of Tsukishima after changing Bokuto and Kuroo original positions. The table was filled with rice and different side dishes. They looked delicious. "Good morning," he greeted his husband. He sat down and grabbed the chopsticks.

"Good morning, did you sleep well last night?" teased the prince.

"I'm sorry, I got drunk. Is it okay if we wait? I want to get to know you better first."

Tsukishima was in doubt. Then he gathered himself together. "You're right. Besides I think it's appropriate if we have a ceremony first, as couples should have."

Tadashi was happy when he hugged the prince. "Thank you, Tsuki." This version of Tsukishima reminded him of the original, the one the main character was meant to fall in love.

The prince gently pushed him away, his face bright red. "A woman like you should be careful around men," he said.

"You're my husband," Tadashi answered, though he himself felt a little embarrassed.

"Not officially, may I remind you."

"Sorry, Tsuki." It was the nickname Tadashi gave Tsukishima when they first talked to one another. It didn't feel quite right calling the prince by his first name, but he didn't want to give up the cute nickname.

The man with the owl haircut frowned, "you never allow me to call you 'Tsuki'."

Tsukishima glared at the man. "That's because you're not my wife, Bokuto."

That was Bokuto? He was supposed to be a general and king Kuroo's best friend. He wasn't meant to come. Akaashi was the only servant that came along, he wasn't supposed to know Bokuto. Bokuto's and Akaashi's changed from lovers to strangers. Tadashi thought he was in the second draft, so he volunteered for Kiyoko… Was it the original draft? It was almost the same. Maybe he is supposed to court the prince and get the original ending?

The actor said there was no way Tsukishima would fall in love with Tadashi. How is he going to do that?

It was lively at the market. Tadashi wanted to go for a walk to explore the town and took Tsukishima alongside him. As they walked around, the town's people couldn't stop whispering. Tsukishima was a handsome man after all, even if he looked like that jerk actor. The news of the marriage spread around town and there were rumors about a prince with unusual hair color with a cold attitude and a pretty face. It was the first the princess was supposed to appear in public- it wasn't hard to guess it was him by his jewelries and the expensive clothes.

"That's the breath-taking princess?"

"Such a cool looking guy having marry to a plain looking woman. He must regret the alliance."

"She looks under whelming. Even a handsome man can't save the looks of their children."

They were all right. They weren't aware he wasn't the real Kiyoko, a woman whose looks would start a war. He was a plain writer who was stuck in the wrong time period without people he knew and a husband that could turn on him at any given moment.

Yachi walked fast to catch up with him. "You know, you might not be her, but you have your own beauty." It was loud enough for him to hear, but not the prince.

"She is right," said Hinata, "It's the prince who doesn't deserve you." Hinata said the last part out loud. The two didn't get along and the only thing that would calm Hinata was Bokuto who offered teaching him some fighting moves. Tadashi was the one who calmed Tsukishima down by simply being friendly to him. 

The people stopped talking all the sudden and looked taken aback. When Tadashi looked at Tsukishima, he saw the prince glaring at the crowd with a hostile face. It worked and the crowd let them be.

"Tsukishima kun, isn't there something you should say to your wife?" asked Akaashi, trying to calm Tsukishima down.

"You're right," said Tsukishima. He looked straight into Tadashi eyes, a slight blush on his face. "Ignore the peasants."

Tadashi giggled. "Thank you. I'm not sure scaring them was the right thing to do, but it's the thought that counts."

"They shouldn't talk in such a disrespectful matter about their royalty."

There were stands selling many things from food to accessories, but one on particular stood out. "Tsuki, isn't your favorite food strawberries?"

Tsukishima was surprised by the question. "Yes, how do you know that?"

"I know a lot of things about you," Tadashi admitted. He took his hand and pulled him towards the stand. The entourage followed them but gave them some space. "I would like a kilo of strawberries, please," Tadashi requested.

The owner of the stand was a kind old woman. "Oh, I see your highness has a healthy appetite," she turned to Tsukishima," she is a keeper, citizen of Nekoma."

Tsukishima didn't comment. Tadashi looked the ones she picked. "This is for my husband, he loves strawberries."

"Now I understand why he looks at you with admiration. The dots on your face look like the strawberry seeds."

The old lady meant good, but it didn't stop both men from blushing. Was Tsukishima looking at him like that?

As Tadashi was about to pay, the lady stopped him. "No need, this is a present for your marriage. Strawberries will help you conceive soon."

He awkwardly took the strawberries and mumbled a thank you. "I think we should go back."

"Good call."

A dove showed up of the door carrying a massage. Before opening, Kei knew it was from his father.

"Dear Tsuki,"

Kei scowled; he hated that nickname. He only allowed his wife to call him that because it would inappropriate acting rudely to a woman of high rank. The fact the way Kiyoko said that was cute made it tolerable.

"Don't scowl young man, I took you in when out of generosity. How is your wife? Is she as gorgeous as rumors say? No need to thank me for this set up, I only want the best for my son. You're handsome but with your attitude you would never get a wife.

"I've sent spies over. Bokuto told me you have distracted lately. Don't forget your purpose. Seeing how you like the princess I'll allow you keeping her once we conquer Karasuno."

He folded the paper and threw it away. He was told from young age that becoming the prince meant he would marry a woman chosen for him, they would have kids and it was all technical, no need for him to fall in love. He thought he would consummate his marriage; get the princess's trust and they would live together until Kei gathered all the information he needed to take over Karasuno.

Everything changed when he met Kiyoko. He was taught about sex before the marriage and how it was expected of him, but in each scenario the bride was conscious. Kiyoko looked innocent and peaceful when she slept, he didn't want to interrupt her. She was cautious around him, but little by little she was comfortable being by his side. She showed him kindness. It felt like she knew him like a childhood friend would. The way she looked like a strawberry when she blushed.

He imagined her heart breaking when discovering his betrayal. 'By the way, my dad is coming with his army to take over your kingdom and kill your father and brother. Good news is I'm still taking you with me as my wife. You look pretty today, have I told you that?'

He called his servant and the general, the two people Kei could trust. He didn't recognize most of the spies and he knew the two would stand beside him, even as he was working against his father. Bokuto may be his father's best friend, but Akaashi knew how to talk to him.

The cake came out a fiasco. Tadashi had a decent background in baking but living in a different time period of a made up universe made the task harder. He had to explain to Yachi and Hinata what strawberries short cake was in a world where it didn't exist. He didn't own kitchen accessories that would make his life easier. Hell, he had to improvise the ingredients. The cake ended up looking like a pancake with cheesecake filling and strawberries on it.

"This looks delicious," said Yachi.

Hinata shoved the leftover to his mouth. "I don't know why you're disappointed, it tastes so good."

"This isn't what I had in my mind," Tadashi admitted. He wished he had his phone so he could show them what they were supposed to be making.

Yachi gave him a gentle smile. "I know Tsukishima would appreciate this. He may not know your secret, but he genuinely cares about you."

"I don't know why you're trying to win his affection," said Hinata. "He is so mean. It’s like you're falling for him-"

Hinata and Yachi looked at one another and the two had the same thing in their mind. "You're in love with the prince of Nekoma?!"

Tadashi quickly nodded his head. "You got it all wrong!" he repeated but his friends weren't convinced. He was trying to get on Tsukishima's good side with a slight chance of making the guy fall for him. It didn't matter that Tsukishima was handsome, cool, kind and smart. He wasn't falling for that guy. There was no point in having feelings towards a fictional character.

"Do you like guys?"

The question came from Yachi, who spoke without judgement. Hinata himself was curious, but not disgusted.

It was the first time he felt he could say it out loud without fear. "I do. I love men the same way women are expected to."

"Is this the reason why you wanted to volunteer instead of the princess?"

"No, I did this for Kiyoko's sake. I know she didn't want to marry Tsuki. Besides, I hate wearing women's clothes. I don't want to be a woman; I want to love men as a man."

Hinata had tears running down his eyes. "You sound as manly as Tanaka-senpai. If it's helps, you don't have a cute feminine charm like Yachi does. You're a true man."

Yachi's face turn red from Hinata's words, but if it made her happy, she didn't show it- and Tadashi knew she was happy. "Maybe Tsukishima wouldn't mind. In Karasuno you two can stay married and learn how to love one another as two husbands."

"I don't know where the script should go from this point," Tadashi said without explaining. "But I will go and show my husband the surprise I made him."

He took the cake and left his two confused friends by themselves.

He prepared a table full of delicious foods and a wine with low alcohol percentage before he called Tsukishima. The prince seemed annoyed by Tadashi's unwillingness to share the information. When he saw the table, the annoyance was replaced with curiosity.

"What is this?" asked Tsukishima.

"This is for you; I asked the kitchen staff to cook us dinner since we couldn't enjoy it together on our wedding night."

Tsukishima looked over table, his eyes stopped at the cake. "What is that?"

"This is what I made for you."

Tadashi tried to put on a smile though he was anxious about Tsukishima's reaction. Once Tsukishima looked pleased, he felt a relief washing over him. Tadashi offered his husband to sit down next to one another. Tsukishima reached to the cake, but Tadashi stopped him.

"Dessert is saved to last," Tadashi warned and reached for the wine. "Let's have a proper drink first."

This time it was Tsukishima who intervened. "We can skip the drink."

"Don't worry, this one contains low levels of alcohol. I should be fine for few drinks."

Tsukishima took the wine and poured Tadashi half the glass. "We are going to discuss this someday."

"Today isn't that day," said Tadashi cheerfully. "I want to make it up to you."

"Fine," agreed Tsukishima. "I'll raise a glass for you, my wife. I hope we will have fruitful marriage."

Tadashi scowled. The prince's polite act was cold and mechanical. He didn't mean anything. "This isn't you, Tsuki. Please be honest about your feelings."

"What do you know about the way I feel?"

"I know a lot about you. You lost your family when you were young and king Kuroo of Nekoma took you under his care because he found potential in you. You were raised to be the next heir as the king didn't have children of his own. You still carry the name of your birth family because you care about them. You think people are saying you're talented because of your looks and status, but the truth is you don't see your own worth. You act like a cold distant person, but the truth is you do care about the people around. That's why you don't mind the fact your servant and the general are going out together. You love music and strawberries. You think giant lizards would be a great idea for an animal."

The amount of information landing on poor Tsukishima was overbearing, the prince was frozen with eyes wide open for a minute. Tadashi clicked their glasses and drank the wine, then pouring himself another drink. He didn't believe all these words came out of his mouth. How was he supposed to explain this?

The silence became awkward to the point Tadashi had another drink- it was the best to faint before revealing something he shouldn't.

Finally, Tsukishima snapped out of his state of shock. "I don't think spies could gather that much information."

"I don't need spies, I know how to read you," Tadashi mumbled. He was still awake, but world started to take a different route all the sudden.

"I have to admit, this isn't how I imagined my marriage would look like," Tsukishima put down his drink. "I think it's better than what I imagined."

Tadashi couldn't imagine how a marriage like that could work in the real world. "Is that so?"

Tsukishima took his hands. "I thought it would be boring and loveless. We meet, we have kids and we talk about household and running a country. I didn't imagine I would get a wife who cares about me. A woman who would treat me with kindness as you did."

Tears filled Tadashi's eyes. "Tsuki, I'm being nice to you not because you're my husband, but because I know what it's like to find yourself in a strange place without familiar faces, your family or even a phone. I understand your loneliness."

"What's a phone?"

"I'm happy the man I married didn't try to kill me on our wedding night ."

"Why would I – "

"I thought you will the jerk actor I met or the toxic guy I've re-written. You're the Tsuki I would fall in love with. You're the best version."

Tsukishima kissed Tadashi's hands. "I may have no idea why you're muttering about, but I know I'm lucky to have you as my wife."

"Thank you, Tsuki."

A tiny smile formed on Tsukishima. "You know, as much as I like the way you say that name, you're Tsukishima too. Or Kuroo, since we have to take the king's name eventually. Please call me Kei."

He needed someone to pinch him to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Then you should start calling me by my name."

"I'm already calling you Kiyoko."

"No, my real name…"

The memories later became a blur.

Kei felt sick. He clenched his stomach, hoping the nausea would go away quickly. He wrote a letter to his father informing him about the change of plans. He attached the letter to a dove before explaining his confused companions about his next move.

"Are you sure you want to find that person?" asked Akaashi.

Kei was more determined than ever. "Yes, without them I can't get what I want."

Waking up at his room, Tadashi was sure he lied about the wine. Once again, he got drunk around Kei, who was sure he was married to an alcoholic. 'I won't drink again,' he made a promise. It wasn't a way for a person to act, let alone a princess. Neither of the characters had a low tolerance for alcohol, so why he couldn't inherit that?

Hinata and Yachi helped him change, the two were nervous around one another. Tadashi refrained from asking about it, he had enough trouble of his own.

"How was last night? Did Tsukishima like the surprise?" asked Yachi.

"I'm not sure, I don't remember what happened after we drank."

"You really can’t take a liquor," Hinata was amused.

"I don't remember you getting drunk easily before," said Yachi. "It's like you were replaced by a different man."

She had no idea how right she was. Once they finished getting him prepared, the trio walked towards the palace. The king and the queen greeted him with kindness.

Yui hugged him the moment she saw him. "Tadashi, I'm so glad you're safe. I've been worried sick."

"I wrote you almost every day."

"Each day could be the last."

Yui was holding him too tightly, only Daichi could break the hug.

"It's good to see you've come so far," said Daichi. "We both have sleepless nights since you took Kiyoko's place."

Yuki nodded. "We made sure the best knight in the kingdom is there to keep her safe. That girl writes even less, making her parents go crazy."

Tadashi was glad about the news. Kiyoko and he made an agreement not to write to one another in case someone was tracking her. Knowing Tanaka was with her made him relief. Maybe some plot lines occurred naturally like Hinata and Yachi or Bokuto and Akaashi.

He remembered the purpose of visiting. "I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise. I was distracted."

"It took you a while getting the prince's trust," said Daichi. "I think it's better we protect our kingdom. The king of Nekoma is coming here for business purposes."

This was the first time Tadashi heard about this. Kei and were supposed to visit the kingdom of Nekoma together and stay there as Kei was the next king. In no version Nekoma came to Karasuno.

"Did king Kuroo mentioned why?"

"He said he wanted to visit his adoptive son. The meeting was called by the prince himself."

Kei didn't mention anything to him. Maybe he didn't have the time?

"Can I participate as Kiyoko?"

"Of course," Daichi approved. "And once this is all over, you're welcome to become a part as a family member, as a think you."

Yui punched him, a little too hard according to Daichi's reaction. "You're a family, as far as we concern, that's what your f - the king meant."

Tadashi looked at the two people who wouldn't admit out loud their regret. It was their way of making amends after all these years.

"I would like that, mom and dad."

He left with his friends, letting his parents confused but emotional.

The moment he came back he search for Kei, who was lying in the grass by himself. He looked a bit unwell. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. I need fresh air. I should be the one asking you that."

Tadashi sat down beside him. "I'm sorry, I think I took the wrong wine. It doesn't matter, I'm not drinking again. Did something weird happen?"

"We tried making a baby."

Tadashi's heart almost skipped a beat before realizing Kei was teasing him. Besides, if anything did happen, Kei wouldn't talk to him that nicely. "Please, don't scare me, Kei."

"I took you to your room so you wouldn't sleep outside."

"Did you taste the cake I've made?"

Kei's cheeks turned light red. "Yes, I felt quite sick after that."

It was exactly what he was afraid of. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be it's my fault," Kei didn't elaborate.

Tadashi decided to change the subject. "I visited my parents today. They told me you sat up a meeting between them and your father."

Kei quickly changed to sitting position, his body was alert. "Yes, there is something I think should be pointed out."

"I asked my parents to attend."

"Why?"

"Because it's my business too. We were supposed to leave together, was there a change of plans?"

"Yes, I didn't have the time to tell you."

Kei got up, avoiding Tadashi's gaze. "It's better for you to stay here. Now if you'll excuse me. I have a matter to resolve before the meeting."

Despite this being his own story, Tadashi had no idea what's going on.

The king of Nekoma looked as impressive as Daichi and just as handsome. Despite being quite charming, he had a face of a cunning man, giving the wrong first impression. His messy black hair was the only trait that hurt his otherwise good looks.

The room was filled with awkward tension as the two kings smiled at one another, but there was clear rivalry between them. Tadashi was afraid one of them would murder the other.

Bokuto sat right next to Kuroo, but there were no signs of Kei or Akaashi.

"How was your journey?" asked Daichi.

"It was quite a trip, but I'm glad we finally arrived," Kuroo answered.

Despite the polite conversation it seemed Tadashi was the only one who noticed the aura of malice between the two men.

Kuroo looked at him. "I guess this is my daughter-in-low?"

"No, she isn't," someone answered. Kei entered the room, followed by no other than Kiyoko. "This is princess Kiyoko."

The side of Karasuno was speechless. What was Kei thinking? How did he figure it out? Was this meant to be a public execution? Tadashi saw this coming, but is it better late than never?

"She is as gorgeous as rumors say," Kuroo looked truly impressed. "Only as far as I know, there is only one princess."

"Princess Kiyoko is the one I'm married, but the one who I ended up with is her servant who pretended to be her."

Tadashi stood up. He had no right to be angry as he was lying to the prince the whole time, but it did hurt. Why couldn't Kei kill him right away instead of making this public? "How long did you know?"

"For a while," Kei looked straight at him. "This is why I'm doing this in this place."

Daichi and Yui were bewildered seeing Kiyoko, as she was meant to be hiding.

Kiyoko cleared her throat. "I came here because the prince gave me an offer that I couldn't refuse."

She bowed gracefully to Kuroo. "I know it doesn't make sense, but no offense, I have no intention of marrying your son. In order to keep the alliance temporarily on, my servant, who is like a little brother to me, volunteered to take my place until we would figure out an alternative solution."

Kuroo oddly wasn't upset. In fact, he looked intrigued. "Kei, is that true? All your letters told a different story. It almost as if you fell in love."

"He ate an entire cake because it was made by his wife," interfered Bokuto. "You should've seen how sick he was, he liked it so much he didn't stop."

Was that the reason Kei looked sick the other day? Did he make up the dumbest smart man?

Kei muttered a curse barely heard. "As I mentioned, the one I ended up courting was Yamaguchi Tadashi. When I found out it was someone else, I looked for Kiyoko for many days until I could find her."

"Once we met, we sat down for a conversation," continued Kiyoko. "I didn't want to marry him, and he felt the same way. Since we haven't consummated our relationship, we announce annulment of the marriage."

In Tadashi's mind there was a roller coaster of emotions. Kei wasn't up to anything evil, but his will was a mystery. At least the way he was staring at Tadashi could be read as hopeful.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but the terms of the alliance were a union between kingdoms through marriage," said Chikara, who sat the entire time in silence, Tadashi forgot he was there. "Unless the prince of Nekoma figured out a solution, which I believe he has."

"You're correct," Kei said happily. He approached Tadashi and offered his him to take his hand. Tadashi's instincts agreed. "The alliance mentions a marriage of two people, one from Karasuno and the other from Nekoma. Aren't you considered a citizen of Karasuno?"

Then it clicked him. "That's why you wanted to stay here, because here we can be married."

"If you are willing-"

"YES, I AM," he blurted out loud, too excited.

"You're loud, Tadashi."

"Sorry, Kei."

"My parents acknowledge Tadashi as their son, therefor it's still within the royal family," added Chikara.

"Don't you dare young man," Kuroo scolded Kei. "Same sex marriage from this moment are allowed, you're going to be the king whether you like it or not."

Bokuto jumped in excitement. "Does that mean I can marry Akaashi at home?"

Kuroo seemed to like that idea. "As long as I'm the one to marry you two, bro."

"I wouldn't want it any other way, bro."

Tadashi looked at Kei. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Kei kissed Tadashi hands. "Wouldn't want it any other way."

"I thought you'd hate once you find out the truth."

"The more I got to know you, the deeper I was in trouble. Once you told me the truth, I knew I wanted to be married to you for real, not a pretended marriage with a person I didn't like."

"You don't mind me being a man?"

"I never felt anything like this before towards a woman. Maybe this was the reason."

This was too good to be true. Tadashi's hard beat so fast, he was afraid it would pop out his body. This was the perfect to fall in love. This was the man he wanted to do the best to make him feel good. Suddenly Tadashi realized he didn't think about going back home when he was around that man.

"Kei?"

"Yes?"

"I think I might be in love with you."

Tadashi closed his eyes and stood on his toes to reach Kei's lips. They were close to one another, their lips almost touching…

And he woke up from his dream.

Despite this all being a dream, he still felt a rush of emotions inside him. It felt real. Him almost kissing Kei felt real.

He put his computer aside and washed his face. This was the script meant for the movie. No wars, no death, no stereotypical handsome rich over possessive man. The characters deserved better than this. Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi deserved a better love story.

The write made a call to his agent. "Can I change the script? I want to make it a romance between men again. I already know how to fix it, just give me more time."

"Fine," his agent sighed. "The production is delayed."

That took by surprise. "Why is that?"

"Haven't you heard the news?"

The agent told him everything and the writer turned on the television. It was all over news – the actor who played Tsukishima Kei got into a car accident. He ended the call and rushed to the hospital, with one stop at a bakery. Once he got there, he asked what room the actor was in.

When he entered the room, the actor was lying down on conscious. He looked good for a man who was in a car accident.

The actor noticed the writer. "Oh, it's you."

"I've heard about the accident."

"Sorry production is late. I didn't do this on purpose."

The writer rolled his eyes. "I didn't come here to excuse you. I wanted to make sure you're okay. I even brought a strawberry short cake."

"I'm already hospitalized, no need to make sicker. I'm fine, I can start once I'm out."

The actor didn't look at him. The writer took the cake with him and got out. How rude that actor was. Kei was charming to the point he forgot he looked like the actor. He even suggested his baking made him sick.

Then the writer stopped his steps. Mentioning the cake was random. Too random as it didn't even appear in the script!

The writer quickly ran back to the room, to find the actor eating chocolate.

"This is filled with whiskey," the actor hid the chocolate.

"It wasn't my baking that made you sick, it was you who couldn't control yourself."

The writer put the cake aside and stepped towards the actor.

"Don't say weird things. I was driving when I had this weird dream where I was married to a crossdresser instead of a gorgeous princess. Suddenly I find myself in a hospital."

"But you liked my baking."

The actor sighed. "It was much more delicious than it looked like."

"I hated crossdressing."

"I know. You couldn't stop talking about it when you were drunk."

The writer was beside the hospital bed. "You don't think I'm gorgeous?"

"I always preferred the cute type."

"Do you think I'm cute?"

The actor moved closer to the writer and put his hand behind the writer's head. "Cute enough to break an alliance between two rival kingdoms and almost causing a war."

The writer was pulled to a kiss, which he gladly cooperated. 

He opened the computer and he typed in inhuman speed. He knew the story he wanted to write, and it all has to be written down.

_The kingdoms of Karasuno and Nekoma had been enemies for centuries. To put an end to the bloodshed, the kings of the two kingdoms decided they had to make an alliance. There was no better way to represent a reunion than a marriage. The princess of Karasuno and the prince of Nekoma would marry each other to bring peace._

_Only the princess refuses to marry the prince and her servant volunteers to step in instead of her. Once the prince and the servant meet, they get to know each other better and slowly fall in love with one another._

_Along with the princess, the prince makes a different arrangement, where peace between the kingdoms can be kept with the prince marrying the servant. As both parties acknowledge the relationship, the prince and the servant become an official married couple in both kingdoms._

_Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi live happily ever after._

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative titles: "Yamaguchi becomes a femnist" or "Tsukki really wants to get Yams pregnant"
> 
> Honestly, someday (maybe in my thirties) I hope to write a longer version that would be loyal to the show itself.
> 
> Either way, hope you liked it. Comments are always appriciated.


End file.
